At present, screens of common display devices, e.g., monitors, TV sets, mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., are typically regular rectangles. As the display technologies are advancing, an all-screen display panel with a higher proportion of the screen to the panel, an ultra-narrow edge frame, etc., can significantly improve a visual effect for a watcher as compared with a general display panel, and thus has been widely favored. At present, in a display device with an all-screen, e.g., a mobile phone, etc., in order to enable the functions of self-photographing, visible communication, and fingerprint recognition, a front camera, an earphone, a fingerprint recognition area or physical button, etc., are typically arranged on the front of the display device. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structural diagram of a display panel, where a front camera 10, an earphone 20, etc., are typically arranged in the uppermost non-display area of the display panel, and a fingerprint recognition area or physical button 30, etc., is typically arranged on the lowermost non-display area of the display panel, so that there is a notch 40 in a display area of the display panel; and in order to accommodate the tactility of the display area for a user, varying arc angles (R angles) 50 are arranged at four corners of the display area, so that the shape of the display area is other than a rectangle (the display area is non-rectangular shaped).
In order to display throughout the screen, a Fine Metal Mask (FMM) of an organic light-emitting layer in the non-rectangular shaped display area needs to be fabricated in the same shape as the non-rectangular shaped display area as illustrated in FIG. 2. The design of the non-rectangular shaped fine metal mask prolongs the design, simulation, and fabrication of the fine metal mask, but also poses a great challenge to the design of mask and evaporation processes. For example, there is poor planarity of the non-rectangular shaped fine metal mask at the notch after it is designed, thus discouraging the extent of fitting in the evaporation process, and degrading the precision of an evaporation pattern, which may lower a good yield ratio.
Accordingly it may be difficult to fabricate the organic light-emitting layer in the non-rectangular shaped display area using the existing FMM fabrication process, and the existing design of the non-rectangular shaped display product.